


Hot/Cold

by double_negative



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Power Dynamics, everything is consensual unless you're iffy about mind reading stuff, kinda mind-control masturbation though?, touch starved versus touch repulsed once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_negative/pseuds/double_negative
Summary: Touching Mantis is like playing hot and cold, a constant loop of feedback, a stream of "do"s and "don't"s with no clear rules established.
Relationships: Liquid Snake/Psycho Mantis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Hot/Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fairly short thing that mostly my headcanon dump in a fic form.  
> Also an experiment in trying to write somewhat-porn with an ace touch-repulsed character. Excuse me while I am desperately trying to feel this out.

Touching Mantis is like playing hot and cold, a constant loop of feedback, a stream of "do"s and "don't"s with no clear rules established, every single time it changes and it seems like the variety is endless, keeping Liquid on his toes. Some times, Mantis won't let him touch even a sliver of skin, his mind bristling, almost hissing like an annoyed cat at even the suggestion of contact. Some times Mantis lets him work on the hundred of buckles that secure his clothing, slowly peeling away leather that fits him like a second skin, clinging, Mantis grumbling that his clothes cost to much for how Liquid treats them. They are indeed and if there's even a thread broken, Liquid will never hear the end of it, but it seems that Mantis gets some sick pleasure from making Liquid do all the intricate work.

No matter what, the process of ridding Mantis of his usual skin-tight outfits is always torturous, always way too slow for Liquid even if it ends with Mantis's wiry frame completely bare, thick bands of scars and identification tattoos on full display. For all of his concealing clothing, Mantis is not at all ashamed of Liquid, he stretches languidly, grumbling something along the lines of "get to it".

It's unbelievable how beautiful Liquid finds him, not some glossy cloying conventional notion of prettiness, but how jagged Mantis's body flows, how paper-white skin with fading freckles stretches over the jutting bone, concealing death, death, death. Liquid can admit to always having peculiar tastes, but being this attracted to power is something he never really expected. It thrums under his fingertips, hot like fire, trailing after when he traces Mantis's ribcage. Power, death, all his own, packed into this lithe body of someone who looks like he's never trained a day in his life. Mantis feels feverish, he always does, his sickly look doesn't fit well with how much raw lethality he holds and Liquid is crazy for it.

Mantis rarely touches back, even if on rare occasions he lets Liquid peel off his gloves, finger by finger, he more so guides Liquids hands back to him, makes it feel like it's Liquids own idea, touch there, pinch there, graze here for me and it too, drives Liquid insane. Mantis knows, always knows what would feel best for him, because Liquid is yearning for it, for hands that don't truly feel like his own. It should have been embarassing, indulging his weakness so unabashedly, pleasuring himself just to the sight and thought of his lover, but the way Mantis feeds off his pleasure is intoxicating in itself. His chapped lips parting on an exhale too heavy, his transluscent skin giving way to a blush so easily. His control over Liquid's movement stuttering.

And it's his control that Liquid yearns. His power over him. It's so tempting to not be strong for once, to submit to someone's every whim. Liquid often thinks that he couldn't fight it if he tried, but he trusts Mantis with this, his own limits clearly established by the simple fact of him being just a human. And it's nice to sometimes forget and give away control.

It's usually when Liquid is unbearably close that Mantis finally finds it in him to touch back. Whether he laces his fingers with Liquid's, working over him or just touches his cheekbone, Liquid feels it like an electrical current running through him and he's a livewire, his mind getting lost in Mantis, flowing freely one into another, truly united, having to extricate themselves out of each other when Liquid finally comes.


End file.
